Colours
by gcminm
Summary: Quando nos levantamos, na parte da manhã, é o nosso melhor momento. Flana. RPF.


Nota: RPF. Flana. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

* * *

Às vezes, quando acordo e ela ainda está em casa, sou presenteado com a visão linda das costas dela. Nua. Suave. Espreguiçando-se na beirada da cama.

Quase sempre sou despertado pelo farfalhar do corpo dela no lençol enquanto se levanta com cuidado para não me acordar.

A visão dela pela manhã é um espetáculo digno da Broadway, e eu gosto muito da ideia de ser o único privilegiado que pode assistir.

 _Yellow is the colour of my true love's hair,_

 _In the morning, when we rise,_

 _In the morning, when we rise._

 _That's the time, that's the time,_

 _I love the best._

Ela permanece sentada e massageia levemente o pescoço. Não arrisco me mover e quebrar a concentração dela. Aposto que está repassando mentalmente todas atividades do dia para se organizar, enquanto luta com o sono e cria coragem para levantar.

À propósito, não conheço uma pessoa mais organizada, responsável e comprometida que ela. Nada nunca a impede de ir trabalhar e dar o melhor de si. Nada nunca a impede de dar o melhor de si em tudo.

Os raios de sol começam a se infiltrar pela parte do vidro da janela que não está coberta pela cortina. Antes de 8 horas da manhã, provavelmente. Eu sei. É o mais tarde que ela costuma acordar, e e ainda acho curioso que mesmo nos finais de semana ou quando dormimos poucas horas por um motivo ou outro qualquer, ela sempre acorda cedo.

Ela acha que estou dormindo, e posso até ser chamado de voyer aqui, mas eu gosto de observar quando ela não faz ideia de que que está sendo vista.

 _Blue's the colour of the sky-y,_

 _In the morning, when we rise,_

 _In the morning, when we rise._

 _That's the time, that's the time,_

 _I love the best._

Lana é diferente sob esta luz. Diferente de quando milhares de flashes iluminam a pele clara e cremosa. Diferente de quando ela sorri em público.

Não. Aqui dentro, sob a luz fraca do sol, só eu sei como ela é. Quando está triste ou alegre, animada ou exausta, exitada ou precisando de carinho. Ou quando ela me devora e eu, escravo que sou, derreto sob seu toque macio.

Estou perdido nos encantos dela, vejam bem. Soube disto desde o momento em que meus olhos pousaram naquele sorriso perfeito. Foi como se meu coração tivesse falhado em algumas batidas. Na verdade, acho que falha até hoje. Principalmente quando tenho a oportunidade de contemplar minha esposa assim.

 _Green's the colour of the sparklin' corn,_

 _In the morning, when we rise,_

 _In the morning, when we rise._

 _That's the time, that's the time,_

 _I love the best._

De onde estou posso ver cada músculo sendo alongado e a penugem dourada quase imperceptível da nuca quando ela levanta os cabelos com as mãos. Ela parece de porcelana cara e fina. Tenho vontade adorá-la. Beijá-la até o que sol se ponha de novo e de novo, num ciclo eterno em que não precisássemos nos separar por minuto sequer.

Ela me faz sentir vida. Ela me faz sentir liberdade. Ela me faz sentir tudo com um único olhar.

Estico a mão lentamente e deixo meus dedos descerem pelas costas dela. Apenas um roçar. Ouço-a suspirar e relaxar o corpo. As mãos caem aos seus lados e apertam ligeiramente o lençol branco na beirada da cama.

Embora ela não se vire, eu sei que fechou os olhos, pois deixa a cabeça pender para trás em êxtase. Meu toque é apreciado.

Movo-me para mais perto, sentando quase encostado nela, mas deixando espaço para que possa me mexer o suficiente e ver as reações que provoco nela.

Mais uma vez me delicio com a luz do sol na pele clara, e quando Lana se reclina ligeiramente para encostar em mim, sinto o ar rarefeito ao fitar os seios nus de cima.

Minha deusa sorri e se mexe manhosa como uma gata para beijar a lateral do meu pescoço.

\- Bom dia. – Ela me diz com a voz rouca e abafada. Sinto seus dentes rasparem minha pele e um arrepio percorre meu corpo. Não preciso dizer que neste ponto estou excitado e tenho certeza que ela pode sentir também.

Ajusto meu corpo mais uma vez para nos encaixar e permito que as minhas mãos vagueiem da cintura aos seios dela. A pele é quente e lisa sob meu toque. Ela veste apenas uma calcinha de algodão branca e simples. É singelo e sexy ao mesmo tempo, se querem saber.

Viro meu rosto para encontrar a boca dela já sedenta esperando pela minha, e mal posso conter um gemido quando ela, sem me dar tempo para pensar, enfia a língua por entre meus lábios e rouba meu fôlego. Esta mulher sabe me levar ao limite. Ela me domina sem dizer uma palavra. O gosto dela me deixa louco.

Quando dou por mim novamente, já mais recuperado do sempre-primeiro-impacto que é sentir os lábios dela nos meus, deixo minhas mãos seguirem pela jornada prazerosa que é o caminho de sua barriga até o cós da calcinha.

Ela para de mover os lábios como se estivesse na expectativa do que viria a seguir, todavia não os afasta dos meus.

Posso sentir o calor emanando da pele embaixo da calcinha quando deixo a mão repousar no tecido macio. Ela suspira quando exerço mais pressão ali e percebo a umidade ultrapassar a barreira que me impede de tocar plenamente onde ela mais precisa de mim.

Sem mais preâmbulos, afasto a calcinha com cuidado e deixo um único dedo escorregar pelo sexo quente e extremamente molhado.

Ela sempre estava pronta para mim, mas confesso que não esperada tamanha umidade tão rápido.

Sinto seus olhos presos no meu rosto e abro os meus para encontrá-los. Eu nem sabia quando os tinha fechado. Sinto que ela pode ler o questionamento que passa pela minha mente sem eu nem precisar expressar nada em voz alta.

\- Acordei pensando em você, mas não quis te acordar tão cedo. Adoro a serenidade do seu rosto adormecido.

O olhar profundo dela, o sorriso de canto e a mão esquerda que afagava meu rosto me fizeram esquecer onde meus dedos estavam.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, entretanto o momento foi quebrado quando ela se moveu para apoiar uma das penas na beirada da cama. Concedendo-me mais acesso para sua intimidade em brasas sem que eu pedisse.

 _Mellow is the feeling that I get,_

 _When I see her, m-hmm,_

 _When I see her, oh yeah._

 _That's the time, that's the time,_

 _I love the best._

Acaricio-a não com apenas um dedo, mas os quatro da mão direita. De cima a baixo. É delicioso o som molhado de pele com pele que podemos ouvir no quarto silencioso. Tenho certeza que ela não só ouve, mas os toma como um gatilho para aumentar sua excitação.

A cabeça dela cai de vez sobre meu ombro e tento me manter concentrado o suficiente para beijar o pescoço dela, acariciá-la e ainda controlar a dureza quase dolorosa que me diz impacientemente para jogar a mulher linda em meus braços sobre a cama e a tomar para mim.

Eu não quero isto agora. Quero tocá-la. Quero permanecer fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos no clitóris inchado e, eu sei bem, rosado. Quero apertar os seios dela junto com a mão de dedos magros que brinca com os mamilos escuros e endurecidos sem nenhum pudor.

Um gemido mais forte chama minha atenção para o rosto dela que está contorcido de prazer e me deixo levar totalmente pela mão suave que arrasta a minha aos lábios, para chupar e mordiscar os dedos um por um.

Depois disto ela guia a minha mão molhada de sua saliva doce pela lateral do pescoço e para os seios novamente, embora desta vez me deixe para acariciá-los sozinho.

Sinto-a repousar os dedos na parte de trás da minha cabeça e puxar o cabelo com força. Isto é um sinal. Sinal de que ela explodirá em meus dedos muito em breve.

Dentes branquíssimos mordem o lábio inferior inchado dos meus beijos e eu movo os dedos pelo clitóris, lábios menores e pela entrada encharcada sem penetrá-la. Isto parece ser mais do que suficiente para minha garota naquela manhã, e não consigo me impedir de pensar que sou o cara mais fodidamente sortudo que já existiu na face desta terra.

Ela abre os olhos e me encara de novo. Sinto-me nu. Os olhos dela brilham e me prendem ali até que ela fecha os seus apertado e arqueia o corpo.

Seu gozo é silencioso como sempre, mas eu posso sentir a intensidade da força que a consome de dentro para fora. Posso ouvir a respiração irregular. Posso ver as lágrimas que brotam por entre os cílios longos, e escorrem lentamente pela lateral da bochecha. Posso sentir as contrações e o molhar quente nos meus dedos, que permanecem se movendo, mais devagar, pelo sexo liso e macio dela.

A respiração dela demora para voltar ao normal, mas isto não a impede de me encarar novamente. A luz do sol entra mais forte pela janela agora e banha o corpo da deusa por inteiro. Ela está suada e posso ver o brilho intensificado pela luz.

Há o cheiro dela por toda a parte. Cheiro do perfume dela. Cheiro dela. Entorpece-me.

Não consigo deixar de fitá-la. Posso afirmar que foi assim que eu me apaixonei. É assim que a vida se enche de luz todos os dias. É assim que eu contemplo o infinito de coisas boas todos os dias. Ali. No nosso universo particular. Nos olhares que se procuram o tempo todo eu tenho toda a certeza que tenho o que preciso.

 _Freedom is a word I rarely use,_

 _Without thinking, m-hmm,_

 _Without thinking, oh yeah._

 _Of the time, of the time,_

 _When I've been loved._

* * *

A/N: Escrevi esta história para as lindas que queriam ouvir mais sobre o meu sonho. Claro que incrementei para fazer mais sentido e ser o mais realista possível, mas também para pagar a dívida antiga de escrever uma fic Flana. Espero que tenham gostado e peço desculpas por possíveis erros que tenha deixado passar.

A música que acompanha a história é a mesma que tocou na S06E08 quando foi mostrada a vida da família Charming com a maldição do sono que os separa por agora. Se puderem, ouçam: Colours, do Donovan.


End file.
